


Helpless

by fanaticlunatic



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Oops, Post GPF, Tooth Rotting Fluff, VictUuri, Victuri, Vikturi, What am I doing, let them live pls, they deserve happiness, theyre cute and in love, victor's birthday!, viktuuri, why are there so many names for the same ship im gonna cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 00:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9048754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanaticlunatic/pseuds/fanaticlunatic
Summary: "Yuri moaned lightly, accepting the silver haired man’s tongue in his own mouth. They were both so warm, but he had shivers going up his spine, sparks of Victor’s electricity coursing through him, from his lips to his chest."  2016.





	

Yuri decided that he was blessed, his heart warming at the sight of Victor Nikiforov beside him. His fiancé was blissfully asleep, with an arm lazily draped over Yuri. His silver eyelashes fluttered, catching the sunlight pouring through their window. Yuri wanted to take a picture, to relish the moment forever. Instead, he opted to press a gentle, chaste kiss to Victor’s forehead.

He couldn’t help but smile as he felt Victor wake up, the blue of his eyes almost overwhelming, reminding him of Hasetsu skies.

“Good morning, _moyo solnyshko_.” Victor sleepily drawled, burying his face into the younger man’s hair. Victor breathed out a sigh of contentment, feeling  _his_ fiancé melting into him. Yuri felt warmth bloom in his chest, sheepishly looking down and grinning as he felt the hand around him tighten. His eyes widened a fraction of an inch when he felt fingers tipping his chin toward the other man.

“You don’t have to hide your smile, _lyubov moyo_ . It’s beautiful. _You’re_ beautiful.”

Yuri swore he fell in love all over again.

“Vitya.” Yuri gently pried the arm off of him, earning a whine from Victor. “It’s your birthday, remember?”

The smile that broke out on the Russian man’s face was more beautiful than all of Japan’s skies combined, Yuri thought, thanking his stars repeatedly. He took his lover’s hand in his and guided Victor to the kitchen, praying to every god of every religion that his fiancé would like what he had planned out for him.

The younger man ushered Victor to the table, quickly warming up something in the microwave. “Yuri?” Victor arched a perfect eyebrow at him. “One second,” Yuri answered, sparing a glance at Victor. He waited before adding, “One second, _lyubov moyo_.” The brunet laughed at Victor’s flustered face, enjoying the blush creeping up on his partner’s face.

Carefully, the Japanese man carried two bowls to the table, setting their breakfasts down in front of them. To Victor’s delight, it was katsudon, which had quickly become both of their favorite foods. He flashed his heart shaped smile at Yuri, who went suddenly weak in the knees. Victor moaned when he ate the first bite of the cutlet bowl, making _Yuri_ also blush.

Victor’s knowing smile and raised eyebrows made him want to crawl under a rock and live there for the entirety of his life.

“ _Vkusno, moyo solnyshko,”_ Victor reached for his partner’s hand and entwined their fingers together. He brought up their hands to kiss their rings, happiness flooding through the both of them. More than anything else, he was _proud_ of Yuri.

He knew that Yuri had come such a long way, from being anxious and constantly second guessing himself to winning silver at the Grand Prix Finals and being confident and happy.

Victor always thought of Yuri being a sun. Everyone seemed to revolve around him, drawn to him when they saw his capabilities. Yuri would cast light on everyone, wishing his competitors luck, and _meaning it._ Victor understood his student’s anxiety; even stars cannot see how bright they are.

He was also _incredibly_ hot _._

When they both finished eating, the older of the two stuck the dishes into the sink. He’d do it later, he decided. Victor was curious as to where Yuri was leading him, and was even more confused when they walked into their living room. He watched as his beloved Yuri took out his phone and set it on a small table next to where they were standing.

The sound of an orchestra filled the room, and tears filled Victor’s eyes.

Of course Yuri would pick “Stay Close to Me” as a song to dance to. The couple linked their hands together, Victor leading a kind of waltz. Yuri closed the gap between them and touched his forehead to his fiancé’s.

Victor’s heart melted. Yuri was exceedingly thoughtful and absolutely adorable. He leaned in and kissed him, a small token of his gratitude. The brunet smiled into the kiss, wrapping both of his arms around the blue eyed man’s neck. Victor placed one hand on the back of Yuri’s head and draped the other one around his waist, deepening the kiss.

Yuri moaned lightly, accepting the silver haired man’s tongue in his own mouth. They were both so warm, but he had shivers going up his spine, sparks of Victor’s electricity coursing through him, from his lips to his chest.

He could stay in this moment forever.

Victor was the first to break away, breathing heavily. Yuri had, quite literally, taken his breath away. He smirked at the slight redness on the other man’s lips, and pressed a careful kiss on Yuri’s jaw, who hummed in response, tangling his fingers in the Russian man’s hair, combing his fingers through the strands.

“You’re perfect, Yuri. I’m telling you this as your coach, supporter, and,” His voice dropped an octave, whispering in the shorter man’s ear. “And fiancé.”

Yuri broke out in a smile that reached his eyes and buried his face into Victor’s neck, relishing the warmth and comfort that it always provided to him.

When they were together, they could shut out the rest of the world, even for just a few seconds, like they were literally _made_ for each other. Victor knew that he would give up his career and all of his medals to spend the rest of his life with Yuri, who in turn, would give up his katsudon eternally for Victor.

To the rest of the world, they had their flaws and imperfections. For one another, they were absolutely perfect.

“Happy birthday, Victor.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys! this is my first ever yoi fic am i doing this correctly? this is unbeta'd, sorry for any/all mistakes. please review and leave kudos :) 
> 
> come yell at me on tumblr @ fanaticlunatic
> 
> thank you for reading <3


End file.
